I want your hate
by catseyes210
Summary: ok this is my first fan fic be nice i hope you like it. this story is about Jondy and Zack. will Zack ever love her? If Jondy can't have his love then she wants some thing els but what is it?
1. I want your hate

-1I love you, I love you more than anything but I can't tell you that. You look at her so differently compared to the way you look at me but why?, I would kill to have you look at me like that, the way you look at her I see it in your eyes you love her but why?

You don't love me if I told you I loved you would you then look at me that way, the way you look at her.

No I already know the answer to that question but please don't tell me the answer I don't want to think about it. If I can't have your love then I want your hate your anger please at least let me have this the one thing that makes me strong so just let me walk away with it. rite now I am walking away from you, your angry at me because I broke your noise with the palm of my hand but to be honest I don't even know why I did it maybe it was the thought of you being with her and not me, so just let me walk away with your anger and your hate because that's the only part of you that I can have but no you wont let me leave and ran after me. Walking away from you I whisper to myself "please just let me leave, please"

Grabbing my arm you spin me around to face you, your eyes filled with such anger but that's what I wanted right?

Your tight grip is firm on my arm and it is starting to hurt but still I don't take my eyes off yours but then I remember the way you looked at her and I pull away from your firm grip. I swing my fist straight into your gut, you crouch over in pain but to quick for me to react you through me against the wall with such force, now I'm lying on the floor with blood seeping from the cut on the side of my forehead but no this isn't how its going to end.

Jumping to my feet I start to though punches in every direction but you block them damn you! Why didn't you just let me leave before I did this.

I get close enough to grab both your shoulders and land my foot into the side of your leg you let out a loud grunt, fallowed by a sudden crack as you fell to the wet ground of the dark alleyway I know I have broken your leg. Clutching your leg in pain I stand before you just staring at you not even feeling sorry for what I have done, you look up at me in pain but with such anger as well. There it is the only part of you I can have and now I have it thank you. Even if you didn't want me to have this I am taking it from you and there is nothing you can do about it.

Now I start to walk away from you again, if I couldn't have your love then I wanted your anger…your hate and now that I have it I don't need to stay around any more I have what I wanted and now my mission is finished. I walk off into the surrounding darkness disappearing before your eyes.


	2. You have my hate

The palm of your hand lurches forward into my nose braking it but why what have I done? I wipe away the blood from the edge of my nose and watch you walk off down the dark alleyway but no I am the CO and this is not how its going to end, she can't just attack me then walk off! I have had it with her every time I see her we get on well but then she pulls a stunk like this and I have had it your not walking away from me this time Jondy!!

I start to run after you when I hear "please just let me leave, please".

You tried to say it so quietly but I heard you Jondy, I grab your arm and hold you tight in my firm grip as I spin you around to look at my harden face, she can tell that I'm furious at her but she doesn't look as if she cares. She just stands there watching me studding me not once has she taken her eyes off mine, she's looking for some thing but what? I don't have any thing that she wants but then what is she looking for?

A moment of silence passes through the alleyway as we both just stand there watching each other, waiting for something to happen but what? My grip is still firm on your arm there's no way your getting away from me this time but wait I must be hurting her, why doesn't she do something but still she just stands there not braking the eye contact when suddenly she pulls away from me and my tight grip and lands her fist into my gut. I crouch over in pain but to quick for you to react I through you against the alleyway wall with the force of my whole body. Now your lying on the wet alleyway floor with blood seeping from the cut on the side of your forehead.

She isn't going to back down and if one of us doesn't someone's going to be killed but no you jump to your feet and start throwing punches, you have such determination to beet me but why? Quickly I block all her punches, see Jondy just back down. suddenly she gets close enough to grab my shoulders and land her foot into the side of my leg. I let out aloud grunt of pain, followed by a cracking sound as I fall to the wet ground of the dark alleyway.

Clutching my leg in pain your standing before me just watching, I look up at you in pain but with anger burning in my eyes but still you stand there watching me she knows she has broken my leg but she doesn't care, she has what she came for and now you start to walk away again.

What did you want Jondy?

What did you want that you couldn't have and what have you taken instead?

I no what you wanted and I know what you have taken instead.

Before you disappear into the surrounding darkness I say

"Jondy you have my hate and my anger"

I watch you pause a little before taking another step but then you disappear in the darkness.

I hang my head and let out a sigh and say" but you don't have my love"


End file.
